La reina y el celestial de la destruccion
by kreiven animator
Summary: Issei un dragón de rango celestial pierde a sus padres siendo cuidado por tannin ganando también una hermanita menor que lo quiere mucho, ambos llevaran a la raza de los dragones a lo mas alto que la gloria puede dar isseixharem habra lemon
1. Chapter 1

en el inframundo se llevaba a cavo la tercera guerra entre las facciones para demostrar cual raza es mas poderosa aunque en un bosque lejano se llevaba el nacimiento de un pequeño dragon

se podia ver como el huevo se hiva rompiendo y un pequeño dragon color rojo con algunas escamas negras y sus alas tambien el bebe tropesaba cuando caminaba hacia su madre que lo esperaba

madre: ven mi pequeño dragon

su madre era una dragona color negra que media unos 20 metros de altura su padre era un dragon color rojo que media unos 25 metros de alto ambos dragones eran imponentes aunque poco a poco la guerra se asercaba su nido serca de ellos un angel caido de 8 alas ojos rojos obtuvo una espada dragon slayer y se dedicaba a matar a los dragones ya que solo ellos le daban una buena batalla ambos dragones al sentir el aura de la espada comiensan a asustarse sin hablar del recien nacido que temblaba al sentirla su madre lo sostiene para que se calme cuando llega el pelinegro con su sonrisa y espada en mano

kokabiel: bueno ustedes me pueden entretener

padre: que es lo que buscas caido

kokabiel: solo tener una buena pelea aunque si no me la dan matare a ese pequeño dragonsito

padre: callate maldito

el dragon rojo se lansa contra el caido ambos luchaban con gran poder pero la espada los tenia en desbentaja ya que le corto una de sus patas aunque eso no lo detuvo gritandole que se lleve a su hijo con tannin su esposa no queria hacerlo pero tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo

kokabiel: no importa los matare pronto

mientras que su padre se usaba como escudo para darle tiempo de escapar al final termino cortandole la cabesa el caido vuela rapidamente hacia la dragona que estab escapando luego de un minuto fueron alcansados por el caido

kokabiel: los matare

madre: no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo

kokabiel: ya veremos

el caido usaba sus poderes lansandole varias esferas de energia aunque ella usaba su cuerpo como escudo mientras que el bebe solo dormia debiso al echiso que le puso su madre para que no se asuste de momento la dragona solo le lansaba varias esferas de fuego y le daba algunos golpes con sus garras haciendo que el caido se riera como loco por la emocion de momento un angel caido le quita al bebe kokabiel aprovecha ese momento y le lansa la espada al bebe que estab en el suelo su madre usa toda su velocidad para protegerlo haciendo que la espada se entierre en su pecho directo en su corazon

en el territorio de tannin el siente el aura de su amiga que estaba en peligro rapidamente sale volando hacia la direccion donde la aura comensaba a desaparecer

kokabiel: si no lo hubieras protegido pudiste haber escapado

madre: jamas abandonaria a mi hijo

kokabiel: es cierto los dragones son sobreprotectores

de pronto se ve a tannin asercandose el caido se sorprende de verlo ordena a sus tropas retirarse sabiendo que no le ganaran rapidamente huyen haciendo que la dragona caiga al suelo escupiendo mucha sangre y con su bebe en brasos

tannin: no puede ser

madre: tannin que bueno que viniste

tannin: maldicion

madre: tannin por favor quiero que cuides a mi bebe

tannin: pero

madre: por favor

tannin: lo hare

tannin reduce su tamaño y toma al bebe en sus brasos haciendo que la dragona suelte muchas lagrimas ella se saca la espada del pecho y la pone junto a su bebe que aun dormia comiensa a emanar una lus en la espada dando un gran flash en el bosque

madre: listo esa espada estara consiente

tannin: que hiciste

madre: le di consiensia

tannin: que hago ahora

madre: cuidalo por que si no cuando mueras te matare en el otro mundo

la dragona cae mostrando sus ojos sin vida tannin toma su cuerpo y se la lleva a su territorio para darle un entierro digno y donde su hijo pueda verla mas grande de momento solo se dedica a cuidarlo

han pasado 10 años desde entonces y el dragon toma forma humana mostrando el cuerpo tonificado que ha ganado gracias al entrenamiento de tannin que lo empeso a entrenar a los 4 años de edad demostrando gran potencial cuando es llamado al centro del territorio

tannin: bueno issei

issei: que pasa tio tannin

tannin: hoy es tu cumpleaños

issei: genial

tannin: lo pense y tu regalo sera salir a explorar

issei: si genial por fin

tannin: pero lo haras con tu hermana

issei: de todos modos planeaba hacerlo

su hermana es una chica cabello castaño ojos amarillos usando dos coletas ella es una dragona mitad humana sus padres tambien murieron en la guerra ambos se criaron junto aunque el pelirrojo es mayor por dos años issei tiene el cabello rojo con lineas negras ojos rojos

ambos toman sus formas humanas para no llamar la atencion aunque cuando volavan pueden ver un castillo enorme cuando mas se asercaban se hacia mas grande ambos solo observan que hay dos niñas ahi una cabello rojo y la otra cabello negro ambas estaban ytanquilas tomando te cuando comiensa a temblar un poco y de la tierra salen unos demonios

los demonios intentaron atacarlas pero no pudieron ya que ambos hermanos los tomaron de la espalda arrojandolos contra la pared los demonios se levantan y comiensan a arrojar muchas esferas de energia hacia la pelirroja y pelinegra que estaban asustadas los hermanos se ponen frente a ellas creando un domo con sus poderes protegiendolas de los ataques

demonio: malditos no se metan

touka: es tarde para eso

ambos hermanos juntan sus manos y se ponen de espaldas ambos ponen sus manos en el suelo haciendo un domo de fuego sobre los demonios que se quemaban lentamente dando gritos de agonia cuando llegan los padres de la pelirroja junto a su hermano

lord gremory: quienes son ustedes

venelana:ustedes las atacaron

issei: no nosotros las ayudamos

todos ven que los demonio se hicieron polvo despues de que el domo desapareciara cuando llega volando tannin un poco apresurado ya que esposa le reclamo por averlos dejado ir sin supervision

tannin: que bueno que estan bien

sirzech: los conoces

tannin: si sirzech-sama

lord gremory: cuales son sus nombres

tannin: ellos son issei y touka

sirzech: un gusro y gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana

issei: no fue nada

aunque la castaña se ocultaba detras del pelirrojo los tres sacan sus alas y se van su territorio aunque aun la castaña estaba asustada de ver a los gremory

han pasado 7 años desde ese dia y el pelirrojo y la castaña son conocidos por todo las facciones ambos trabajan como mercenarios aunque esta ves fueron llamados por azazel en la superficie en la cima de un hotel en medio de la noche

ahora touka ha crecido (imaginen que es toudou touka del anime rakudai kishi no cavarly aqui tambien llevara el nombre de touka ya que me dio flojera de buscarle otro nombre) ambos estan esperando cuando se habre un portal dejando ver al lider de los angeles caido junto a una pelinegra que se miraba felis de ver al pelirrojo aunque su hermana le molestaba eso

azazel: bueno perdon por llegar tarde

touka: no hay problema pero por que vino ella

reynare: no es tu problema

touka: claro que si ya que siempre estas detras de mi onii-sama

reynare: eso no te imcumbe

mientras las chicas peleaban el pelirrojo estaba con el lider hablando mas tranquilamente

issei: y bien cual es el trabajo

azazel: quiero saber el paradero de kokebiel

issei: entonces lo capturo

azazel: si

issei: vivo o muerto

azazel: vivo

issei: ya sabes cual es el precio

azazel: si aqui esta la mitad ahora la otra cuando se haya cumplido la mision

el pelinegro le entrega un maletin al pelirrojo al revisarlo ve que el dinero esta ahi ambos se dan la mano como gesto del trato al momento el pelirrojo se aserca las chicas a lo cual la pelinegra puso una car de felicidad y su hermana una muy molesta

reynare: hola reynare

reynare: issei-sama es bueno verte

issei: gracias

en eso el pelirrojo acaricia la cabesa de la pelinegra haciendo que se sonroje y poniendo una cara de felicidad a lo cual su hermana estaba molesta al pelirrojo al ver eso hiso lo mismo ambas estaban felices hasta que son llevados por un portal al territorio de tannin

tannin: y bien

touka: otro trabajo

tannin: dificil

issei: no

tannin: bueno cuanto tiempo se hiran

issei: no lo se

tannin: los bebes se pondran tristes y los demas tambien

mientras hablaban la castaña jugaba con lo bebes y el castaño llevaba el maletin junto a los otros donde estaba apilados

selina: amo

issei: que pasa selina

selina: mi hermana quiere saber si puede ir con ustedes

issei: si ambas iran

selina: ok

selina es la espada que se le dio consiencia y su hermana ascalon que fue pago de los angeles su hermana touka posee (la misma espada) tambien posee fragmentos de excalibur su fragmento es ruler ambos son solicitados por todas las facciones para sus misiones especiales aunque tambien son conocidos por su bellesa ya sea entre las mujeres como los hombres las mujeres pelean por el pelirrojo y los hombres babean por la castaña aunque ella es muy celosa y el algo protector

al siguiente dia ambos estaban vistiendo el uniforme de la academia aunque lo usaban debajo de sus trajes de mercenarios (imaginen que son los de assassin creed) ambos estaban en una torre localisando la academia al momento de hacerlo ambos se dejan caer aterrisando tranquilamente

aunque ambos llamaban la atencion ya que toda la academia los observaba y ellos los ignoraban aunque en el club de ocultismo y el salon del consejo sintieron la gran energia que ambos expulsaban poniendolos en la mira ambos hermanos se separan ya que touka estar en primero y el pelirrojo en segundo aunque cuanto se presentaron fue mas un interrogatorio

en el salon del primer año le preguntan que de donde venia si tenia novio y quien era su acompañante que edad tenia a lo cual ella contesto que 15 años venia de europa dijo que no y que era su hermano mayor

igual fue para el pelirrojo ya que ambos al terminar de contestar ambos se sientan en la ventana a esperar que termine el dia cuando tocan para el almuerso los dos hermanos se reunen en el techo seguidos de sus admiradores

touka: esos demonio estan tranquilos

issei:es mejor no estorban

touka: y si intervienen

issei: tienen dos opciones o se hacen aun lado o los hacemos polvo

touka: jaja

cuando bajaban se topan con el rubio gremory junto a la pelinegra la academia entera estab sorprendidos que ellos estan reunidos con los nuevos que no perdian que bellesa

kiba: nuestra presidenta quiere hablar con ustedes

tsubaki: tambien la del consejo

la castaña se oculta detras del pelirrojo aunque cuando los chicos vieron esa escena se ruborisaron al verla siendo tan timida y las chicas viendo como la protegia

issei: si quieren hablar lo haremos despues de que las clases terminen

la academia entera se sorprende de que les den hasta hora para hablar con ellos los hermanos siguen su camino hacia su salones ya que pronto terminara la hora del almuerzo despues de que las clases terminaran ambos estan el salon del consejo aunque los hermanos se soprenden de ver a la pelirroja junto a la pelinegra que es su reina

sona: muy bien pueden decirnos que son

touka: no

sona: que

touka: no quiero decirles

rias: por que

issei: por nada en especial

touka: si eso es todo nos vamos

aunque cuando estaban en la puerta son detenidos por la pelirroja

rias: almenos digan sus nombres

issei: es issei

touka: el mio es touka

rias: esos nombres los e escuchado en alguna parte

issei: te dare una pista

rias: cual

issei: mandale saludos a tu familia

al momento los hermanos salen de la habitacion dandoles esa gran duda a todos ya que ellos si los conocen

mientras que los hermanos usaba su trajes de mercenario y saltaban en los techos de las casa buscando las energias de los caidos en la zona aunque cuando llegaban ellos habian escapado cuando suena el telefono del pelirrojo aunque al verlo puede ver que es reynare quien lo llama la castaña al ver eso se lo quita y contesta

reynare: issei-sama

touka: ya quisieras verdad

reynare: no te metas mocosa

touka: eso deberia decirlo yo no te metas donde no te llaman

reynare: callate

touka: estamos trabajando asi que no molestes

la castaña cuelga la llamada y le arroja su telefono de vuelta asi que el pelirrojo solo lo guarda hasta que vieron que se hiso muy tarde deciden ver la casa que les dio el lider de los caidos y esta era una de tres plantas y dos de debajo una piscina en el patio y un buen jardin en el frente a lo cual ignoraron lo demas y entraron aunque se fueron directamente a dormir la castaña se mete en la habitacion del pelirrojo que estaba profundamente dormido

aqui lo dejare esta era una idea que me rondaba en la cabesa hace un tiempo y sobre las actualisaciones de mis otras historias es que pronto subire la de sangre pura asi tengan paciensia y para sara que bueno que te gusto y para creeme que revise el archivo por si me equivocaba aunque gracias por avisarme


	2. Chapter 2

el pelirrojo despertaba viendo a su hermana dormida baja hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno hasta que la castaña comiensa a sentir el olor y baja se puede ver al pelirrojo con su uniforme y la castaña tambien aunque mientras desayunaban no hablaban hasta terminar

touka: onii-sama

issei: que pasa

touka: crees que ya saben quienes somos

issei: si

en la noche anterior los reyes tenian una conversacion con sus hermanos mayores junto a sus padres

sirzech: que pasa rias es raro que llames

rias: quiero saber algo

sirzech: dime

rias: quien es issei y touka

al momento de decirlo todos quedaron sorprendidos y un poco nerviosos

venelana: donde escuchaste esos nombres

rias: son estudiante en la academia

sirzech: rias tienes que hacer amistad con ellos a como de lugar o mejor convencelos de hacerlos parte de la familia

rias: por que son tan especiales

lord gremory: bueno hace 7 años ellos te salvaron

rias: encerio

lord gremory: si ademas de que son muy fuertes ambos son dragones aunque touka es mitad humana e issei es dragon sangre pura

rias: son tan fuertes

sirzech: si

rias: entonces intentare convencerlo

sirzech: el seria una gran influencia para los demonios ya que ellos son conocidos por todas las facciones

al siguiente dia la pelirroja caminaba hacia la academia cuando puede ver a los hermanos caminando por la entrada asi que solo decide observarlos con la ayuda de su familiar

mientras que transcurrian las clases los hermanos hacian planes en sus momentos de descanso de como llamar la atencion del kokebiel

touka: que pasa onii-sama

issei: no lo se solo pensar en kokebiel me arde la sangre

touka: encerio

issei: pero bueno segun el plan esta noche hablaremos con los angeles caidos

touka: si

issei: hablaremos en la iglesia abandonada a las 9

touka: si ahi nos estaran esperando

ambos hermanos se separan de regreso a sus clases aunque un murcielago escucho toda la conversacion pensando rapidamente como hacer para que los hermanos esten del lado de los demonios

los hermanos fueron llamados otra ves al consejo estudiantil donde los sitri estaban nerviosos de las precensias de los hermanos ya que sentian su aura

issei: y bien para que nos llamaron

sona: sabemos quienes son

touka: les sirvio bastante esa pista

rias: bueno dejando eso de lado quiero decirles que gracias

akeno: tambien yo

issei: no fue nada

touka: bueno y que mas

rias: quisiera saber si quieren ser parte de mi noblesa

touka: no

rias: por que

touka: no dejare que nadie domine a mi onii-sama

tsubaki: pero

touka: ya lo dije

issei: bueno nos retiramos

cuando sale un circulo naranja mostrando al rubio phenex y su hermana menor que cuando vieron a los hermanos se asustaron en especial el rubio

rizer: issei-kun

issei: rizer que te trae por aqui

rizer: el...compromiso

issei: con rias gremory cierto

rizer: s...si

issei: vuelve otro dia estoy teniendo una reunion con ella

rizer: c..claro

ravel: adios issei-sama touka-sama

touka: portate bien si

ravel: si

los hermanos desaparecen al mismo tiempo que los phenex dejando con la boca abierta de como el rubio estaba nervioso con los hermanos aunque querian hablar mas con ellos ya se habian ido hasta que la pelirroja recuerda del punto de reunion donde solo tiene que esperar

en la iglesia abandonada se podia ver que los hermanos llegaban usando sus nuevos trajes de mercenario (busquen los trajes de assassins creed syndicate) ambos estaban en el techo esperando aunque la castaña se estaba inpacientando haciendo que quien aparesca seria golpeado por llegar tarde cuando salen los portales negros y de ellos salen reynare y calawana haciendo que la castaña se enoje mas

reynare: issei-sama

calawana: issei-sama

issei: reynare y calawana

touka: ahora si te mato

reynare: intentalo mocosa

touka: claro que lo hare

la castaña se envuelve en electrisidad y la pelinegra saca unas lansas de lus ambas preparadas para pelear hasta escuchar un grito que las dejo asustadas

issei: ya calmense

ambas se ponen nerviosas y apenadas en especial touka que se puso junto al pelirrojo tomando su braso izquierdo el pelirrojo al ver eso comiensa a sobar la cabesa de la castaña haciendo que se ponga mas nerviosa al igual que con la pelinegras aunque ella sentia mas felicidad de recivir cariño del pelirrojo

issei: bueno a lo principal

calawana: por ahora kokabiel-sama no ha estado en contacto pero posiblemente lo haga en una semana

issei: cualquier cosa que pase o alguna pista me avisan

calawana: si issei-sama

aunque cuando las caidas se fueron el pelirrojo y la castaña se mantuvieron en el mismo puesto

issei: rias gremory sal de ahi

la pelirroja y su sequito salen de los arbustos

rias: como sabian

touka: sentimos sus auras

akeno: valla es dificil engañarlos

issei: y que hacen aqui

rias: queriamos hablar

touka: mala suerte estamos ocupados

rias: pero

touka: dije ocupados

la castaña toma del braso al pelirrojo y comiensa a llevarselo volando aunque sintieron como aun los seguian no le tomaron importancia y siguieron su busqueda aun con los gremory siguiendolos

al momento de llegar a su casa el pelirrojo se dispone a dormir cuando siente la energia de la pelirroja afuera de la casa

issei: ahora que pasa

rias: quiero agradecerte por ayudarme esta tarde

issei: no fue nada

rias: y puedo saber algo

issei: si

rias: cual es tu relacion con touka-san

issei: es mi hermana menor aunque no estamos relacionados por sangre

rias: eso es algo raro

issei: por que

rias: no por nada

issei: si eso es todo

rias: si lamento haberte molestado

al dia siguiente mientras las clases prosedian el pelirrojo estaba atento a cualquier energia enemiga aunque no sintio nada en toda la mañana solo las miradas de los gremory y sitri aunque en la habitacion del club ocurria una conversacion

rias: onii-sama por que rizer le tiene miedo a los hermanos

sirzech: bueno una ves se enfrentaron a un ratim game y pues fueron vencidos

rias: rizer perdio

sirzech: si la batalla fue corta

rias: que tan corta

sirzech: solo duraron 10 minutos

rias: 10 minutos eso si es corto

sirzech: te lo repetire intenta convencerlos de ser parte de los demonios o almenos tener una amistad fuerte

rias: si lo hare

sirzech: y con lo del compromiso

rias: tengo una idea pero costara

sirzech: cual

rias: intentare hacer que papa me comprometa con issei

sirzech: es buena idea

rias: pero el problema es su hermana ella no me dejara

sirzech: ya veremos que hacer pero por ahora sigue con el plan original

rias: ok

mientras que ellos hablaban la castaña sintio un gran escalofrio que la asusto

touka: alguien quiere hacer algo malo

pero no solo ella habia sentido ese escalofrio fuerte tambien lo sintio una pelinegra que tenia una foto del pelirrojo

reynare: alguien quiere quitarmelo

mientras que el pelirrojo estaba de lo mas tranquilo caminando hacia el parque para relajarse cuando siente una aura poderosa al otro lado de la ciudad aunque los gremory y sitri y la castaña la sintieron todos quedaron sorprendios de ese enorme poder aunque desaparecio a los segundos

issei: parece que no sera aburrido estar aqui

mientras que en otra parte del inframundo en el castillo phenex se encontraba un rubio un poco agitado esperando hablar con sus padres

lord phenex: que pasa rizer

rizer: papa tenemos un problema

lord phenex: cual

rizer: cuando fui a la superficie a ver a rias

lord phenex: y que pasa

rizer: ella estaba junto con issei-kun

todos quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que hablo la madre que estaba mas nerviosa que todos

lady phenex: si el se interesa por ella habra problemas

rizer: que hacemos

lord phenex: no lo se

lady: que tal si hacemos esto

de momento la madre les explica un plan para que no haya problema en el futuro y todos salgan ganando aunque rizer no estaba tan feliz ya que no se casaria con la pelirroja gremory

lord phenex: me parece bien

lady phenex: solo tenemos que decirles a los gremory y a nuestra hija

rizer: crees que ellos esten de acuerdo

lady phenex: claro que si

cuando de nuevo la castaña y la pelinegra vuelven a sentir ese gran escalofrio ambas sabian que algo malo pasaria si no se apresuraban

bueno hasta aqui lo dejo si les gusto ya saben que hacer nos vemos despues


	3. Chapter 3

en el territorio de tannin se puede ver a una dragona color rojo de gran tamaño algunos dragones se ocultaban cuando la miraban aunque tannin al verla estaba de lo mas tranquilo como si no pasara nada

tannin: que te trae aqui

tiamat: busco a mi pareja

tannin: lo siento pero no esta aqui

tiamat: que, donde esta

tannin: salio en una mision y tardara mucho por lo que veo

tiamat: y cuando le diras su rango

tannin: quisiera que cresieran pero

tiamat: sabes que se dejaran influenciar si no saben la verdad

tannin: ellos no se dejaran tan facilmente

tiamat: bueno y en donde esta

tannin: en el mundo humano

tiamat: creo que ire a visitarlo

tannin: has lo que quieras pero tienes prohibido matar

tiamat: eso seria aburrido

de pronto la dragona comiensa a brillar haciendo que su cuerpo cambie convirtiendose en humana mostrando sus ojos rojos cabello rojo cuerpo como el de rias mostrando una gran sonrisa

la pelirroja se transporta al mundo humano apareciendo en un bosque al momento de llegar todos sintieron esa gran energia pero sierta castaña se molesto de gran manera al reconocer y el pelirrojo estaba un poco preocupado de lo que hiba a pasar

la pelirroja llega rapidamente a la academia llamando la atencion de todos aunque ella los ignoraba (como si fuera la reina de inglaterra) de momento ve al pelirrojo con la castaña y los demas demonios esta se molesto o mas bien estuvo celosa ya que las chicas estaban demaciado serca de el esta camina rapidamente hacia ellos

issei: touka estas mas apegada de lo normal

touka: onii-sama sabes muy bien por que lo hago

de momento la pelirroja toma al pelirrojo de la espalda abrasandolo con gran autoridad dandole un beso al mismo tiempo mientras que la castaña expulsaba su rayos los demas demonios estaban confundidos de la situacion

touka: sueltalo

tiamat: obligame

touka: claro que lo hare anciana

tiamat: no soy una anciana mocosa

de momento el pelirrojo cae y las chicas juntan sus frentes expulsando un poco su poder y la pelirroja gremory ayuda al pelirrojo preguntandole la situacion

issei: bueno ella es tiamat una reina dragon

sona: una reina dragona

tsubaki: y que hace aqui

issei: pues

touka: yo lo explico

tiamat: haslo

touka: veran hace unos años muchas dragonas estaban detras de mi onii-sama y dije que quien quiera tenerlo de pareja tiene que vencerme

rias: y tiamat que hiso

touka: esta anciana llego a retarme pero mi tio tannin no me dejo pelear

akeno: por eso ella quiere pelear contigo

touka: si por sierto

la castaña le tapa los oidos a su hermano para que no escuchara lo importante que hiba a decir

touka: se los dire si ustedes quieren aparearse con mi hermano tendran que vencerme

todas sin esepcion se sonrojaron y el pelirrojo estaba confundido de verlas asi ya que aun segia con los oidos tapados

sona: por cierto que rango son

touka: no lo se mi tio no nos quiere decir

tiamat: yo si se

issei: pero no lo diras

tiamat: lo hare si me das 3 hijos

la pelirroja bien pegada al pelirrojo que solo sonreia nerviosamente por que su hermana expulsaba rayos y que la pelirroja este apunto de tocar cosas que no debe, bueno en publico

mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad una niña de cabello negro sonreia viendo al pelirrojo junto a los demas

ophis: ya te encontre un nuevo portador

ddraig: aja

ophis: que pasa no estas feliz

ddraig: todos los portadores solo buscan poder ya me aburri de eso

ophis: tranquila este te parecera interesante

ddraig: por que

ophis: es hijo de natsumi y endou

ddraig: de natsumi y endou dos reyes dragones eso quiere decir que

ophis: si es un dragon celestial como tu

ddriag: eso es interesante

ophis: y lo mas interesante es que su hermana es una reina dragona y tambien que tiamat quiere aparearse con el

ddraig: dijiste tiamat

ophis: si

ddraig: mejor..busquemos otro portador

ophis: no

ddraig: ophis por favor no

ophis: jaja estas nerviosa ddraig

ddraig: callate

ophis: el me servira

ddraig: maldita sea

la pelinegra desaparece por un pequeño portal con una gran sonrisa aunque las dos dragonas estaban peleando el pelirrojo estaba de lo mas tranquilo ya que se habia acostumbrado al verlas asi

rias: issei mi hermano y mi padre quieren hablar contigo en privado

issei: bien entonces los vere mañana esta noche no puedo

rias: esta bien

aunque en el inframundo en el castillo espesificamente la familia escucho las palabras de la castaña "si quieren aparearse con mi onii-sama tendran que vencerme" todos estaban un poco nerviosos de como actuar ahora con esas palabras

venelana: y ahora que

lord gremory: sera dificil vencerla

sirzech: pero si issei-kun se enamora de rias dudo que su hermana actue

graifia: pero tambien esta tiamat que quiere aparearse con el

venelana: nuestra hija la tiene dificil

en el mundo humano ya es de noche y el pelirrojo dejo a tiamat en la casa para que no molestara a nadie en especial a su hermana que no estaba para nada feliz ya que en la tarde la pelirroja no se separaba de su hermano al momento de llegar a la torre en centro de la ciudad una angel caida llega

calawana: issei-sama touka-sama

touka: y bien hay noticias

calawana: si al parecer kokabiel quiere crear una guerra y ha comensado a robar la excalibur

issei: ese pajarraco cree que se lo permitire

calawana: segun las ordenes que mando vendra aqui en unas semanas

touka: entonces lo estaremos esperando

issei: bueno gracias calawana

al momento el pelirrojo comiensa a acariciar la cabesa de la peliazul la castaña al ver eso comenso a expulsar sus rayos de lo celos aunque la peliazul disfrutaba mucho ese momento ahora sabe por que la pelinegra lo quiere aunque en eso recuerda lo que dijo una ves

flashback

reynare: quiero tener a issei-sama

calawana: sabes que no podras

reynare: no me importa pero

calawana: que

reynare: se que un dia terminare violandolo

la peliazul se quedo con una cara de sorpresa aunque la pelinegra se hacia las imagenes en su mente

fin del flashback

touka: onii-samaaaaa

issei: que pasa

touka: por que le haces eso a ella teniendome a mi

issei: tranquila

el pelirrojo se separa de la peliazul que queria mas aunque al momento de hacerlo a la castaña tenia una cara de enojo aunque por dentro estaba feliz luego se separan los hermanos se van a la casa aunque la castaña tuvo que dormir en la habitacion de su hermano ya que sabia que si lo dejaba solo terminaria violado por tiamat que solo sonreia pensando como serian sus hijos

la castaña estaba dormida aunque comenso a tener un sueño muy alarmante

ella se encontraba en la academia aunque estaba destruida y en llamas pero se podia ver algunos cadaveres de humanos aunque se comiensa a escuchar muchos rugidos fuertes despliega sus alas en busca del ruido y puede ver un dragon negro con rojo rapidamente reconoce al dragon

touka: onii-sama

el dragon al verla se lansa contra ella el dragon tenia los ojos completamente amarillos la castaña gritaba muchas veces intentando que reaccionara pero no conseguia nada de momento se esconde en unos escombros y puede ver a la pelinegra sangrando con una de sus alas rotas

reynare: touka

touka: reynare que le pasa a mi onii-sama

reynare: solo tu puedes...

la castaña no escuchaba lo demas la pelinegra cae al suelo y el dragon las escucho lansando una gran energia contra ellas haciendo que la castaña despierte de golpe podiendo ver al pelirrojo a su lado completamente dormido aunque esta lo abraso al recordar ese sueño

touka: onii-sama

al dia siguiente la castaña no hablaba estaba toda distraida pensando en ese sueño pareciendole extraño a tiamat que se preocupaba por su cuñada

tiamat: que pasa touka estas muy distraida

touka: no no es nada

tiamat: ok

la castaña sigue el camino hacia la academia aunque los demonios tambien tenian la impresion de que la castaña estaba muy distraida hasta que se topa con la pelinegra sitri

touka: perdon

tsubaki: que pasa touka-san estas muy distraida

touka: no no es nada

tsubaki: tiene que ver algo con tu hermano

la castaña se pone nerviosa al instante la pelinegra se da cuenta poniendose frente a ella

tsubaki: que sucede

touka: es que

la castaña le cuenta ese sueño aunque la pelinegra no pestañeo desde que empeso hasta terminarlo esta estaba un poco preocupada ya que al parecer no reaccionaba al ser llamado

tsubaki: investigare que puede ser

touka: gracias aunque quisiera mantenerlo en secreto

tsubaki: esta bien

los dias han pasado y todo vuelve a la normalidad aunque el pelirrojo se trasporta al castillo gremory donde era esperado por toda la familia gremory incluso estaba la pelirroja

sirzech: bueno queremos saber si quieres tener a mi hermana de prometida

issei: encerio

venelana: si

issei: creo que paso

lord gremory: por que

issei: no me interesa casarme por arreglo quiero hacerlo si en verdad la amo

graifia: entonces

issei: cuando me llege a enamorar de ella lo hablaremos de momento no

el pelirrojo sale de la habitacion con milicas que queria jugar dejando a los demas adentro sorprendidos de la respuesta aunque la pelirroja estaba sonrojada el unico que se dio cuenta fue sirzech que le sonreia y esta se tapa la cara rapidamente

lord gremory: que dices rias

rias: lo hare

venelana: pero el dijo

rias: solo tengo que hacer que se enamore de mi

sirzech: no sera que tu ya lo hiciste

rias: n..no como crees

sirzech: entonces por que estas sonrojada

rias: no lo estoy

venelana: mi hija se enamoro por primera ves

rias: mama

lord gremory: entonces la primera mitad del plan esta echo solo falta tu parte hija

rias: si papa sin duda lo hare

mientras que el pelirrojo jugaba con el pequeño milicas llega volando tannin que estaba con su hermana que al parecer no estaba muy feliz de que estubiera en el castillo gremory los tres regresan al territorio donde se disponen a seguir entrenando

estuvieron entrenando durante dos dias aunque la castaña se esforsaba el doble para evitar que su sueño se vuelve realidad aunque una pelirroja observaba todo el entrenamiento

tannin: bueno se han echo mas fuertes

issei: si

touka: pronto veras que te venceremos

tannin: tranquilos aun les falta mucho para vencerme

issei: y cuanto poder usaste esta vez

tannin: el 50%

touka: veras que pronto te daremos una paliza

tannin: estare esperandola

el pelirrojo se fue a jugar con lo bebes pero la castaña se quedo con tannin para preguntarle lo del sueño aunque este se quedo nervioso por unos segundos sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablo

touka: y bien sabes que es

tannin: si

touka: dimelo

tannin: creo que fue la forma desenfreno

touka: desenfreno

tannin: si es cuando un dragon llega al borde de la locura con la ira esa ira crese tanto que no reaccionas hasta ver todo destruido

touka: ya la has sufrido

tannin: no pero el ultimo que la tuvo

touka: quien fue

tannin: fue tu abuelo

touka: mi abuelito

tannin: si el la sufrio cuando un demonio mato a tu abuela su ira fue muy grande casi mata a tu madre, mi padre lo detuvo

touka: el abuelito la sufrio

tannin: usar esa forma lleva una consecuensia, si matas a alguien preciado te dara la ira imperial

touka: la evitare a toda costa y protegere a mi onii-sama

tannin: si le llega a dar a issei sera muy peligroso

touka: sin duda lo protegere

al siguiente dia los hermanos regresaron a la academia todo sigio normal exepto que la pelirroja gremory se volvio muy apegada al pelirrojo y que tiamat aun no se hiba de la casa por que quieria aprovechar para aparearse con issei

en la academia mas bien el club la pelirroja estaba pensando algunas formas para que el pelirrojo se enamore de ella aunque siempre tiene unos obstaculos que son touka, tiamat, reynare y quien sabe quien mas de momento esta tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que su reina esta a su lado viendola como planeaba

akeno: buu

la pelirroja se estremese rapidamente del susto

rias: a..akeno no hagas eso

akeno: en que estas pensando

rias: en nada

akeno: entonces es alguien

rias: n..no

akeno: heeeeeee

rias: que quieres decir con eso

akeno: nada nada

en el inframundo en el territorio de tannin cierto dragon estaba preocupado de que el pelirrojo use esa forma pensando como detenerlo

tannin: touka espero que lo evites

en la academia se puede ver a la castaña junto con su hermano ambos estan dormidos debajo de un arbol siendo observados por todos los demonios aunque no les tomaron importancia ya que prefirieron dormir aunque la castaña vuelve a tener ese mismo sueño aunque se podia ver que el dragon cambio de color hoy era mas rojo que negro despertando de golpe viendo que el pelirrojo estaba observandola

touka: que pasa onii-sama

issei: tuviste una pesadilla

touka: no

issei: es que estas sudando mucho

touka: perdon voy a limpiarme

la castaña corre hacia el baño mas sercano echandose agua encima viendose en el espejo recordando las imagenes del dragon pero se preguntaba por que el cambio de color el anterior era mas negro con algunas partes roja y ahora era rojo con pocas partes negras

touka: que significa este cambio

bueno aqui lo dejo se lus gusto ya saben que hacer nos vemos despues lamento la tardanza por el momento no se cuando podre actualisar ya que mi trabajo me esta quitando tiempo pero cuando tenga tiempo intentare actualisar


	4. Chapter 4

despues de salir del baño aun con las imagenes en su mente aun asi se dispone a salir para no preocupar a su tan adorado hermano mayor que tambien es la razon de su estado, al entrar de nuevo a clases todo ocurrio normalmente relajando un poco a la castaña

al salir de clases ambos hermanos se diriguen a la casa pero la castaña se transporta al territorio de su tio dejando solo al pelirrojo cocinando

touka: tio

tannin: que pasa touka

touka: hubo un cambio en mi sueño

tannin: cual fue

touka: su color era diferente

tannin: cada ves que cambie algo es para bien o para mal debes escojer cual elejir

touka: si tio, pero aun asi me preocupa ya que no cambio la destruccion

tannin: algunas cosas son inevitables pero pueden cambiarse

touka: entonces que hago

tannin: por ahora solo esperar y prepararnos para cuando llege el momento ya que yo te ayudare

touka: gracias tio

la castaña al llegar a la casa no estaba muy feliz ya que no solo tiamat esta encima del pelirrojo sino que tambien esta la pelinegra de reynare ambas lo abrasaban demaciado cariñosas a lo cual touka expulsaba una gran cantidad de rayos

reynare: se arruino la fiesta

touka: con que fiesta ehh

reynare: si algun problema

touka: el problema eres tu

aunque ambas peleaban no se dieron cuenta que la pelirroja besaba a issei que solo se estaba dejando llevar pero fueron detenidos ya que las chicas al verlos empujaron a la pelirroja tomando a issei con gran propiedad pero no se dieron cuenta de que al tomarlo por la fuerza lo dejaron noqueado

aunque la pelinegra ni un segundo dudo de violar al pelirrojo aunque no podria ya que las demas no la dejarian asi que se conforma estarlo abrasando

mas tarde ya todos estaban durmiendo pero las tres chicas usaban al pelirrojo como almohada y asi durmieron tranquilamente pero no duro mucho ya que la castaña vuelve a soñar con la academia destruida

el dragon rojo con negro estaba peleando contra tannin y tiamat asi que el pelirrojo las llevaba de perder pero aun asi no bajaban la guardia la castaña se aserca corriendo para poder hablar

touka: onii-sama

tiamat: touka alejate

touka: por que

tannin: touka corre es muy peligroso estar aqui

touka: pero

cuando derrepente la castaña es tomada del braso y la que lo esta haciendo es la pelinegra de reynare ella junto con los demonios crean un domo que los protegera ya que tenia bastante energia seria dificil de romperlo

los tres dragones peleaban fuertemente cuando el pelirrojo toma un poco de distancia de los otros cuando de su cola comiensa a crear una bola de energia color celeste cuando estaba a punto de lansarla la castaña despierta de golpe ya que la pelirroja la estaba llamando

tiamat: touka despierta ya es tarde

touka: s..si

unos minutos mas tarde ambas bajan directamente a la mesa ya que era el pelirrojo que estaba cocinando asi que las chicas esperaban pacientemente su plato de comida

luego de desayunar todos fueron a la academia aunque siempre estaban en la mira de todos este dia fue mas de lo acostumbrado ya que reynare y tiamat estaban junto a ellos pero como la castaña tenia que separarse las chicas tomaron esa oportunidad llevandose al pelirrojo al techo donde lo contraminaron con sus pechos insitandolo y ya que es un dragon eso seria mas facil

tiamat: quieres jugar conmigo

reynare: no, es mejor conmigo

tiamat: que dijiste

reynare: lo que oiste

tiamat: el se divertira conmigo

reynare: no, lo hara conmigo

ambas chicas comiensan a pelear aunque sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo fue tomado por las chicas sitri que se lo llevaron al otro lado de la academia

issei: que pasa

momo: nuestra ama quiere hablar contigo

issei: ok ok ahora sueltenme

el pelirrojo es liberado pero en ese momento suena la campana asi que tienen que ir a clases asi que el pelirrojo se salva por un tiempo mas aunque tiene sus sospechas de que trata la reunion

unas horas despues el pelirrojo llega a la sala del consejo donde solo esta con la presidenta

issei: y esto es

sona: mi familia quiere que te cases conmigo

issei: tu tambien

sona: como, quien mas te la a pedido

issei: ademas de los gremory la familia phenex y ahora tu

sona: entonces que diras

issei: te dire lo mismo, me casare con alguien si la amo no por simple arreglo

sona: es una buena respuesta

issei: entonces me retiro

el pelirrojo sale de la oficina pero al abrir la puerta encuentra a todo el grupo sitri escuchando a escondidas ellos sonreian nerviosamente pero las chicas se sonrojan cuando vieron al pelirrojo sonreir

unos minutos despues el pelirrojo junto con su hermana estaban hablando con kalawarner atraves de un olograma ya que recivieron noticias de kokabiel

kalawarner: otra espada a sido robada

issei: gracias por la informacion

touka: solo le falta mi fragmento

issei: dudo mucho que intente robartela

touka: quiero ver que lo intente

issei: gracias kalawarner nos veremos en otro momento

kalawarner: si issei-sama

el olograma desaparece y ambos estan quietos pensando pero la castaña estaba un poco preocupada ya que siente que su sueño se volvera real ya que su tio se lo confirmo, pero su pensamiento estaba sentrado en como ayudar a su hermano

touka: onii-sama

issei: si touka

touka: de quien estas enamorado

issei: ehhh

la castaña lanso una pregunta que a todo el mundo le costaria responder y su hermano no es la esepcion ya que se sonrojo un poco y su hermana lo noto muy bien

issei: no es solo una

touka: cuantas son

issei: por el momento son tres

touka: quienes son

issei: no puedo decirlo

touka: oooniiiiiii-samaaaaaaa respondeeee

issei: no

touka: dilo

issei: no

touka: dilo, dilo, dilo

issei: y ati

en ese mismo instante la castaña se sonroja fuertemente y el pelirrojo lo noto muy bien ya que se aserco un poco poniendo mas nerviosa a la castaña que luchaba en su mente

touka: e.. es privado

issei: eso tambien me incluye

touka: pero soy tu hermanita tengo derecho a saber

issei: yo tambien

ambos seguian peleando por saber pero no daban su braso a torcer asi se mantuvieron por un tiempo hasta que se rindieron pero la curiosidad persistia y tarde o temprano sacarian la verdad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui perdon que sea corto pero no e tenido mucho tiempo pero pronto tendre un descanso asi que ya veremos adiossssssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

al dia siguiente ambos estaban en la casa descansando pero el pelirrojo estaba pensando y su hermana lo noto ya que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos

touka: onii-sama

issei: ...

touka: onii-sama responde

issei: ...

touka: entonces te violare si no volteas

el pelirrojo volteo pero algo confundido ya que no escucho lo ultimo por su hermana y ella se dio cuenta de eso asi que no se preocupaba de que su hermano descubriera su amor por el

issei. perdon touka estoy pensando en algo

touka: que es

issei: lo siento no puedo decirtelo

touka: por que

issei: es un secreto

a la castaña casi le da un paro al corazon su hermano que ella ama y adora le esta guardando un secreto, en la mente de la castaña todo se derrunbaba en miles de pedasos y solo tenia una explicacion y era que alguna de las chicas lo habia corrompido

en la mente de la castaña se mostraba como el pelirrojo estaba besando a una chica que era reynare y tiamat, la castaña estaba expulsando sus poderes de gran manera

touka: esas malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y la pelirroja estornudaron y observaban por todo el lugar ya que sabian que alguien estaba hablando de ellas aunque en su mente pocas personas sabian de ellas y el principal era el pelirrojo y de tan solo pensar en el en sus mentes comensaron a tener fantasias de como tenian una cita luego estaban en una cama al final terminaban con una familia solo con ellas y sus hijos

la castaña estaba expulsando su poder pero se calma al ver a su hermano caminar hacia el patio y activar un circulo de comunicacion y esto la tenia en duda un poco

issei: entonces esta casi echo

"?": casi

issei: crees que este listo para mañana

"?": solo esperemos que touka no lo descubra

la castaña al escuchar su nombre se quedo helada ya que pensaba que su hermano adorado estaba haciendo planes a su espalda rapidamente en la mente de la castaña aparece el pelirrojo caminando con una chica alejandose de ella

touka: descubrire que tramas onii-sama

el pelirrojo comenso a caminar hacia la salida de la casa pero lo que no sabe es que la castaña lo esta siguiendo de serca, el pelirrojo caminaba por la ciudad comprando muchas cosas pero las trasnportaba a un lugar desconocido

la castaña estaba un poco confundida ya que no entendia por que su hermano compra cosas que no sirven para la mision, pero se molesto al ver que el pelirrojo recivio un pedaso de papel de una chica y esto aumentaba sus celos pero se calmaba rapidamente ya que si no llamara la atencion y seria descubierta

al finalisar las compras el pelirrojo regresaba a la casa donde estaba "supuestamente" su hermanita menor pero lo que no sabia era que su hermanita lo estaba siguiendo pero ella tampoco sabia que estaba siendo vigilada por una pequeña loli con traje gotica y mostraba un rostro lleno de interes

ddraig: cuando hablaras con el

ophis: pronto, por que, emocionada

ddraig: si como no

ophis: que sucede te noto un poco diferente desde que viste al chico

ddraig: nose de que hablas

ophis: ya veremos

el pelirrojo entra a la casa por la puerta principal y comenso a buscar a su hermanita pero lo que no sabe es que su hermanita esta entrando por la puerta trasera

issei: touka donde estas

touka: estoy en la cocina onii-sama

issei: ok

el pelirrojo llega a la cocina y puede ver que su hermana esta comensando a cocinar asi que solo la saluda y se aleja hacia la sala para ver la televicion todo estaba en calma almenos durante la cena era preparada cuando de la puerta entra una pelinegra y una pelirroja que mostraban una sonrisa y rapidamente se sientan con el pelirrojo que seguia viendo la televicion

touka: escuchen zorras no molesten a onii-sama almenos mientras esta la cena

la castaña hablo desde la cocina y las chicas al escuchar eso solo se molestaron pero no hicieron nada ya que sentian que la castaña estaba un poco molesta y no quieren formar parte de ese enojo

mas tarde cuando todos estaba cenando el pelirrojo estaba un poco nervioso ya que la pelinegra y la pelirroja estaban tocando su pantalon donde justamente estaba su entrepierna, el pelirrojo trataba de resistir el impulso de violar a la pelinegra y la pelirroja como tambien a la castaña ya que tiene buen cuerpo y al momento de pensar eso el pelirrojo se golpea a si mismo y esto confundio a las tres chicas

issei: touka es tu hermanita menor

pero en alguna parte de su mente otra vos se escucho y no decia algo bueno

mente: una sexy y hermosa hermanita con un cuerpo asombrosamente atractivo

el pelirrojo vuelve a golpearse fuertemente y esto comenso a preocupar a las chicas pero el pelirrojo las calmo diciendo que solo estaba delirando y estaba evitando el mayor contacto visual con las tres chicas

una hora mas tarde todo se habia tranquilisado y todos se fueron a dormir pero esta ves tiamat y reynare estaban durmiendo con touka y ella se encontraba muy incomoda

touka: por que duermen conmigo

tiamat: acaso no puedo dormir con mi cuñada

touka: eso quisieras

reynare: calmate solo vamos a dormir no es nada del otro mundo

tiamat: tiene razon deberias calmarte

touka: jodanse

la castaña rapidamente se queda dormida al igual que las demas pero en otra habitacion el pelirrojo estaba despierto ya que tenia una lista y estaba tachando los nombres que ahi se encontraban

issei: listo todo esta preparado para mañana

el pelirrojo al terminar de decir esto se recuesta y se queda dormido ya que el dia siguiente sera agitado, cuando en la otra habitacion donde dormian las chicas la castaña estaba teniendo otro sueño

la castaña se encontraba frente a la academia y rapidamente comiensa a correr tratando de buscar a su hermano cuando desde el cielo un dragon con alas negras cae encima de la acadmia detruyendola en gran parte, la castaña intentaba hablar con su hermano pero este no la escuchaba y cuando sentro su mirada en ella rapidamente comiensa a acumular enrgia en su osico

cuando estaba a punto de arrojarla una dragona roja aparece detras de la castaña haciendo lo mismo que el dragon rojo, ambos ataques colisionan creando una gran explicion

la castaña estaba a punto de transformarse cuando un dragon morado oscuro se la lleva en sus garras cuando se ve que ambos dragones seguian peleando fuertemente pero el dragon comenso a cambiar ya que su color cambio ahora se volvio negro con alas rojas

el dragon negro comenso a acumular energuia color celeste claro en su cola y cuando estaba apunto de arrojarla una lanza de luz lo atraveso por la espalda haciendo que caiga al suelo, en el aire se encontraba un angel caido que era kokabiel pero este estaba muy herido

tiamta le lanza un gran rayo de energuia matandolo rapidamente pero ahora la castaña luchaba por regresar pero su tio no la dejaba lo unico que la castaña hacia era llorar llamando a su hermano cuando el logra verla

ambos estiran sus brasos en direccion del otro como intentando alcansarse pero la castaña jadeo en terror cuando ve que su hermano cierra los ojos y deja caer su braso al suelo

mientras que en la habitacion donde estaban dormidas la pelinegra y la pelirroja despiertan de golpe ya que la castaña comenso a gritar y llorar cuando ella despierta de golpe siendo abrasada por la pelirroja que estaba muy preocupada

tiamat: touka tranquila ya termino tranquila

touka: sniff...o..onii...onii-sama...sniff

tiamat: tranquila

la castaña siguio llorando por varios minutos hasta quedar dormida aunque nunca se solto de la pelirroja que estaba preocupada al igual que la pelinegra hasta que vuelven a dormir

al dia siguiente las tres despiertan pero la castaña recordo su pesadilla y comenso a temblar siendo abrasada por la pelirroja y ella le acarisiaba la cabesa de forma muy maternal

tiamat: no te preocupes

touka: t..tengo miedo

tiamat: sigue durmiendo

touka: g..gracias

la castaña se queda dormida en los brasos de la pelirroja que se sonrojo fuertemente cuando la castaña dijo una palabra mientras dormia

touka: mama

la pelirroja estaba como su cabello ya que se imaginaba cuando sus hijos la llamaran asi y su pareja el pelirrojo y eso la tenia emocionada, la pelinegra se levanta caminando hacia la habitacion del pelirrojo que por suerte para ella se encontraba dormido

la pelinegra se recuesta junto a el sintiendo su calor y cabe desir que ella se sentia feliz pero poco a poco comenso a asercarse a los labios del pelirrojo que aun seguia dormido

reynare: haah issei-sama

la pelinegra se coloca encima del pelirrojo y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo la pelirroja y la castaña la toman de los hombros y liberaban una aura negra que provovo que la pelinegra temblara

tiamat: asi que quieres adelantarte

touka: si lo besas te arrancare las alas

cuando vieron que el pelirrojo toma a reynare de la cintura topandola mas a su cuervo haciendo que se sonroje y se ponga un poco nerviosa y las chicas al ver eso su aura aumento de golpe asustando mas a la pelinegra aunque estuviera asustada tambien se sentia feliz ya que el chico que ama la este abrasando

unos minutos despues la castaña recive un llamado de su tio tannin que necesita que lo acompañe durante el dia y le pidio que se reunieran en la ciudad de los humanos

cuando la castaña se fue la pelirroja, la pelinegra y el pelirrojo tenian una gran sonrisa y rapidamente desaparecen del lugar transportandose aun lugar desconocido

el pelirrojo aparece en la academia donde se encontraban los gremory y sitri que lo estaban esperando y todas mostraban una sonrisa cariñosa ya que el pelirrojo les pidio que le ayudaran

todos los demonios se transportan hacia el mismo lugar y reynare hiso lo mismo con azazel y penemue y tiamat llamo a michael y gabriel, todos estaban presentes en el mismo lugar y nadie perdia tiempo ya que todos se movilisaban moviendos cosas de un lado para otro sin detenerse

mientras tanto la castaña acompañaba a su tio tannin que tenia su forma humana que era de un hombre de edad 27 años cabello morado y ojos del mismo color ambos se encontraban en tokyo

cabe decir que tannin y touka llamaban la atencion pero mas lo hacia tannin ya que muchas mujeres lo observaban y algunas se asercaban a el y le pedian citas o algo por el estilo pero

touka: si aceptas le dire a mi tia que le estas siendo infiel y ambos sabemos que te arrancara si se entera

el pelimorado sudaba a chorros ya que se encontraba nervioso ya que en su mente aparecia la imagen de su esposa molesta y eso lo asustaba mucho, asi que el pelimorado rechazaba a todas las mujeres ya que su sobrina lo amenazo de muerte y eso es algo que no quiere probar por el momento

cuando de pronto el pelimorado es rodeado por un gran numero de mujeres y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso pero se asusto mas cuando vio que la castaña le tomo algunas fotos y le sonreia maliciosamente

tannin: no...touka por favor no

touka: y que gano

tannin: te dare lo que quieras...pero borra esas fotos

touka: me pregunto que dira y que hara mi tia cuando vea estas fotos

el pelimorado estaba realmente espantado ya que en su mente vino la risa de su esposa y esa risa prometia un dolor como el infierno asi que lo que tuvo que hacer fue sacrificar su orgullo como rey dragon e hiso lo que cualquier hombre amensado por haria

se arrodillo frente a touka que seguia sonriendo, el pelimorado rapidamente le suplico que borrara esas fotos y a cambio de su silencio le daria lo que quiera

touka: desde ahora cuando te pida lo que quiera me lo daras y si cumples borrare una foto por peticion

tannin: eres igual a tu madre y tu tia

touka: dijiste algo...sirviente

el gran rey dragon tannin ahora tiene el titulo de sirvienta el no podia sentirse mas indignado y que su sobrina lo amenase asi hacia que su orgullo se hiciera pedasos

touka: vamos...di que soy tu ama

tannin: o..o..o...ojo...ojou...ojou-sama

touka: muy bien...sigamos

tannin tuvo la lucha interna mas grande que pudo tener su sobrina lo obliga a decirle ama desde ese momento todo su orgullo desaparecio y le quedo claro una cosa y es no confies en una hembra no importa que especie sea

ambos estuvieron caminando por una hora y la castaña no entendia que hacian ahi pero su tio no le decia nada y eso la confundia pero no decia nada

tannin: esperame aqui

la castaña asiente y se sienta en una banca sercana mientras el pelimorado se aleja y entra a una tienda y una mujer le sonrie y el se lo devuelve pero con un poco de nerviosismo

el pelimorado saca unos billetes y se los entrega a la mujer y ella le da una caja, el pelimorado sonrie mas pero de forma paternal y rapidamente toma la caja y sale de la tienda y puede ver que la castaña sigue sentada en la banca pero comenso a molestarse cuando vio a unos sujetos asercarsele

sujeto 1: hola preciosa eres nueva

touka: ...

sujeto 2: quieres venir con nosotros te mostraremos lugares que te divertiran

touka: que insectos mas molestos

sujeto 3: que dijiste mocosa

sujeto 1: si repitelo

la castaña estaba liberando un poco de electrisidad en los dedos pero sintio una gran energia y la reconocia era la de su tio y lo pudo ver detras de los sujetos que cuando lo vieron se asustaron ya que era mas alto que ellos y los musculos que mostraba decian que sufririan si peleaban con el

los 3 sujetos se van corriendo y dejan a la castaña y al pelimorado que se calmo de inmediato asi que vuelven a su caminata y la castaña se alegra al saber que tenian el dia libre

touka: quiero que me traigas una malteada ahora

tannin: no

touka: entonces veremos que dice mi tia

en ese mismo instante el pelimorado corre dejando una nube de polvo y en unos segundos regreso con la malteada y la castaña sonreia tranquilamente pero en su mente sonreia con una gran malicia

cuando estaba a punto de anocheser se veia a un pelimorado recostado en el suelo jadeando mucho y una castaña que sonreia mucho pero luego regresaron en un circulo magico a territorio de los dragones, que al momento de llegar el pelimorado le tapa los ojos con una venda y se la lleva a un lugar especia

tannin: bien touka puedes quitartela

la castaña al momento de quitarse la venda se sorprendio mucho ya que frente a ella se encontraban todos sus conocidos ya sean angeles, demonios y caidos todos ellos frente a ella, al fondo habian muchas mesas llenas de comida y bebidas y algunas esculturas de touka echas de hielo

touka: q...que es esto

issei: feliz cumpleaños

touka: se acordaron

tiamat: no olvidaria el cumpleaños de mi cuñada

touka: callate

la fiesta comenso y todos estaban hablando el pelirrojo hablaba con las chicas sitri y cabe decir que sona y tsubaki estaban hablando muy alegre con el, mientras que la castaña estaba hablando con las chicas phenex y todas ella le daban un regalo y eso alegro a la castaña

cuando la castaña se separa de todos el pelirrojo la sigue cuando algunas chicas los alcansaron a ver luego todos se dieron cuenta y los siguieron y observaban en silencio

touka: gracias onii-sama

issei: de nada

touka: a sido un gran dia

issei: y falta mi regalo

touka. no es necesario ya que me diste una fiesta

cuando la castaña se da cuenta el pelirrojo le dio un beso en su mejilla y eso la sonrojo fuertemente y cabe decir que algunas chicas se molestaron de gran manera, cuando la castaña observa a su hermano su corazon latia mas rapido ya que lo miraba sonreir alegremente

issei: feliz cumpleaños

la castaña solo asiente y todos regresan a sus lugares rapidamente sin ser vistos (metiches) y cuando la castaña se aserca a las chicas sitri les pide que creen una esfera aprueba de sonido y que la pongan a ella adentro

cuanod las chicas lo hicieron se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la castaña comenso a gritar de gran alegria y cabe decir que la esfera comenso a agrietarse, cuando la castaña dejo de gritar les pide que la saquen

momo: que paso

touka: me dio mi regalo

yura: y que fue

touka: me dio un beso en la mejilla serca de los labios

cuando la castaña dijo eso todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas aunque algunas se sentian celosas pero se alegraban ya que la castaña hiso un buen avance

todos regresaron y digamos que la mayoria estaban ebrios, penemue estaban con una botella en la mano mientras que con la otra tocaba la espalda del pelirrojo y frente a el se encontraba a yubelluna del mismo modo casi todas las chicas estaban encima del pelirrojo

mientras que la castaña estaba peleando contra reynare, tiamat, serafall, tsubaki, rias y sona, las 7 estaban peleando por quien se quedaria con el pelirrojo y ella sin darse cuenta vieron que el pelirrojo estaba siendo besado por penemue y cabe decir que ella estaba sacando sus alas para llevarselo pero cuando la alcansaron a ver corren detras de ella derribandola y digamos que se sintio un poco nerviosa ya que todas las chicas interesadas por el pelirrojo la miraban con gran odio y celos

touka: ohhhh alguien quiere morir antes de tiempo

tiamat: chicas quieren comer cuervo asado

sona: yo te ayudo

tsubaki: nosotras tambien

todas se asercaban lentamente hacia la pelimorada y ella estaba asustada pero se calmo cuando vio a serafall llevarse a las chicas ya que pronto terminara la fiesta, pero la pelimorada se asusto cuando vio a serafall dandole una mirada de muerte

serafall: tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde

penemue: e...esta bien

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy se que me e tardado en subirlo pero me a costado mucho escribir ya que el trabajo no deja tiempo y bueno ya basta de escusas que no le interesan a nadie... bueno si les gusto ya saben que hacer

lux-kun: revisa tu correo que ya los envie y espero que te gusten

aten92: espero que te guste y te tengo una pregunta, cuando actualisaras que me muero por ver un capitulo de tus fics

safir09: espero te guste y ya tenemos tiempo de no hablar, cuando tengas tiempo hablemos y si tienes ideas dimelas ya que me sirven mucho

bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualisacion adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
